


ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER PLACE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The E/O challenge word over on ff.net was" snow". This drabble is strictly AU. It's a Christmas present for the entire Winchester family and I hope you all enjoy it.</p><p>SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER PLACE

Hearing the car pull up outside, Mary hurried to the front door, wiping her hands on her snow-white apron.

John caught her at the door, laughing. "Hey, take it easy. You'll scare her off!"

"Oh, pooh!" Mary sniffed. "Where's Dean?"

"He'll be down in a minute."

The doorbell rang and Mary swung to face it, suddenly nervous. "Oh, my."

"It'll be fine." John put a reassuring arm 'round her. "Ready?"

She nodded and, together, they opened the door.

Sam stood beaming on the porch, a beautiful young woman blushing rosily beside him.

"Mom, Dad," Sam said proudly. "This is Jessica."


End file.
